Nightmare Moon's defeat
This is how Nightmare Moon's defeat goes in episode 2 of Ryan's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and Twilight get their horns glowing at the orbs Nightmare Moon: evilly Ryan F-Freeman: Try harder... Twilight... Twilight Sparkle: Ok... Ryan.... tries his best Nightmare Moon: You're kidding me, new pony. You're kidding, right? ignores her Ryan F-Freeman: One... more... spark... Twilight Sparkle: We can do it. Moon gasps Nightmare Moon: No! No! gets tired with Twilight looks around Ryan F-Freeman: Where is the 6th element? It should show up! Moon swats Ryan and Twilight and smashes the orbs into pieces Nightmare Moon: You little fouls! Thinking you can bring friends from unknown worlds and defeat me? Now, you and Sari will never see Celestia or your sun. The night... will last... FOREVER!! evilly hears Twilight's friends and his friends calling out to them Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. We know what to do. Nightmare Moon Do you think you can smash the Elements of Harmony like that? Well, miss night. The spirits of the Elements are right.... HERE! gasps Nightmare Moon: What?! nods and her friends arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Applejack, who tells the truth and alway knows what to say, represents the Element of Honesty! Rarity, who helped someone by using her fashion, represents the Element of Generosity! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, who helped a manticore by being kind to it and pulls a thorn off it's paw, represents the Element of Kindness! Ryan F-Freeman: Rainbow Dash, who will never give up on us for her selfish needs, represents the Element of Loyalty! Element shards float and turn to necklaces and a crown Nightmare Moon: How is it possible?! Ryan F-Freeman: But wait! There's more. While Twilight represents the Element of Magic, I helped Twilight overcome whatever throws our way and that represent the Element of Confidence! Nightmare Moon: What?! How is there another Element?! Ryan F-Freeman: There is now. And now, to defeat you. With the one magic you don't have. The Magic of Friendship. Twilight, and their friends make a heart shape and sends a rainbow at Nightmare Moon Nightmare. Moon: No! Nooooo!!!! trapped in a tornado and Twilight open ther eyes and a flash of light happens the light fades, Ryan gets up on his hoofs sees his friends wearing some necklaces and notices a crown on his head Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. nudges Twilight and she wakes up others wake up and looks at their necklaces Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. I look good with this. Rainbow Dash: Oh, my head. Applejack: Everypony okay? Crash Bandicoot: We are ok, Applejack. We just did a lightshow with these things. Rarity: But look at us, darling. Celestia arrives and Ryan kneels before her Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Celestia. My mentor. My friends and I defeated Nightmare Moon. Matau T. Monkey: And I think we did change her back to someone I don't know. looks at Princess Luna then back to Ryan and Twilight Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle and Ryan F-Freeman. I knew you can do it. Twilight Sparkle: But... That was an old pony story and Ryan was from another world. Princess Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. Ryan and I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you and Ryan who had the magic inside you and these two other worlders to defeat, but, you cannot unleash it until you have true friendship in your heart and Ryan's spark. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna Princess Luna! Princess Luna: gasps Ryan F-Freeman: It has been thousands of year since Celestia saw you like this, Princess of the moon. Princess Celestia: Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. Crash, Matau, Twilight and Rainbow: Sister? Ryan F-Freeman: Will you accept Celestia's friendship? Princess Luna: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister! Ryan and Celestia Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Looks like some pony is a hugger. Matau T. Monkey: I just loved family reunions like this. Rainbow Dash: You said it, Matau. Matau T. Monkey and Rainbow Dash: Love. Not like. Love! crying Cody Fairbrother: Well done, brother. You made my mentor so proud. scene Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes